memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
| number = 2 | penciller = Matt Haley | inker = Carlos Garzon | colorist = Julianna Ferriter | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | editor = Robert Greenberger | omnibus = The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation | published = 1991 | format = | pages = 54 | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = | altcover = 220px|Collected edition cover image. | date = 2367 | stardate = 44612.3 }} Summary thumb|left|[[Counselor Deanna Troi studies the and Lyrinda Halk's records while William Riker worriedly waits to lead a rescue away team to the victimized ship.]] Log Entries *;Captain's log, Stardate 44612.3 : The coordinates from which the distress call was sen are now only minutes away. Commander Riker has not discussed his feelings with me, nor have I solicited them, However one is clear enough-- --He is not optimistic about the fate of the ''Marco Polo. After all, she was already at a terrible disadvantage when her captain sent out that distress call. The second attack could very well have turned the ship into space debris. Thus far, Commander Riker has not let his personal preoccupation interfere with his work. Nor do I expect that he will--He is too much the consummate professional. However, his feelings for Captain Halk seem to run quite deep--And even professionals may falter.'' References Characters :Bond • David Brett • Calabria • Beverly Crusher • Data • • Epstein • • Lyrinda Halk • Geordi La Forge • Leung • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • • William Riker • Silas • Thorsland • Deanna Troi • Worf Ledbetter Starships and vehicles : ( destroyer) • Darzun patrol drone • ( explorer) • ( deep space explorer) • unnamed training vessel ( ) ( explorer) • ( explorer) • ( explorer) • ( light escort) Locations :Beta Marada • Far Pel • Far Pel VII • Valdez, Alaska (North America, Earth, Sol system) Dead Man's Patch Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Darzun • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Starfleet Academy Other references :eidelweiss • nuclear fission • proctor Appendices Background thumb|Cadet Epstein wearing a cadet uniform. * This comic shows a new and unique variant Starfleet uniform. The uniform was worn by Starfleet Academy cadets, and consisted of a variation on the standard jumpsuit uniform of the era, a black jumpsuit with cadet-gray shoulder yoke material. The yoke featured piping just as the standard uniforms did, although none were shown with any rank insignia in the normal spot between the collar piping. In place of the communicator, cadets wore a nameplate device. * The Marco Polo is of a design never seen before or again in licensed works, a forward and upper section of a vessel, but in place of the lower two warp nacelles, the Marco Polo was slung with a blocky secondary hull similar, but not identical to the lower hull of an ship. On the cover, the ship is incorrectly pictured as a Constellation vessel with a registry that starts with "NCC-167…". Images file:tNG Annual 2.jpg|Cover image. file:training vessel Decatur.jpg|''Decatur''-class training vessel. file:bond.jpg|Bond. file:brett.jpg|David Brett. file:uSS Caspian.jpg| . file:uSS Caspian asteroids.jpg| . file:calabria.jpg|Calabria. file:darzun patrol drone.jpg|Darzun patrol drone. file:dunbar.jpg|Dunbar. file:epstein.jpg|Epstein. file:farmer.jpg| . file:leung.jpg|Leung. file:uSS Marco Polo.jpg| . file:halk.jpg|Lyrinda Halk. file:marco Polo file.jpg|The crew reviews Lyrinda Halk's file. file:pierce.jpg| . file:silas.jpg|Captain Silas. file:thorsland.jpg|Thorsland. Connections External links * * category:tNG comics